The Special Ring
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: Troy Bolton has a ring. Not just any ring. His class ring. Every girl wants to wear it because Troy gives that to the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Tx? ONESHOT!


**Summary: Troy Bolton has a ring. Not just any ring. His class ring. Every girl wants to wear it because Troy gives that to the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Tx? **

**Disclaimer: I own Troy Bolton. He is all mine. No one can take him away from me. I'm the girl who wears his class ring. **_Suddenly wakes up from daydream _**Oh it was just a dream so I own nothing. Sadly :(**

* * *

Troy Bolton has a ring

Not just any regular ring.

This is his class ring. To every girl in East High, it has a special meaning. It states that any girl who wears this ring is officially the girl that Troy wants to spend the rest of his life with.

No one knows who Troy gave this ring to or if he even gave it to anyone. So far Troy has only given this ring to one person. Her name was Erin. They dated back in junior year for about 6 months. Troy gave her the ring on their 5 month anniversary. But apparently she wasn't the one. They broke up during the summer and she gave Troy the ring back. Since then it become tradition that Troy gave the ring to a special girl.

Sure Troy had dated many girls. But none of them had ever gotten the ring. It seemed like Troy would never find the girl. He was already a senior and still hadn't found the girl yet.

It wasn't until one day that someone suddenly yelled out,

"OMG Troy Bolton finally gave his ring to someone." A cheerleader, with the name of Brooke, squealed out. Troy smiled. They were finally close to figuring it out. Everyone in the hallway noticed that Troy didn't have the class ring on his finger but no one knew who he gave it to. Not even his friends knew.

Days went by and still no one knew who he had given it to. Most people had given up but there were a few who still wanted to know. Right now Troy and his girlfriend were walking home.

"I wish they would find out already. I want to be able to hold you in my arms without anyone giving me weird looks."

"Don't worry Troy. I'm sure they'll find out soon."

"But baby I can't take it anyone. I just want to tell everybody so I can hold you hand in the hallway, and kiss you whenever I want to. Its driving me crazy"

"I do too but I want everyone to find out themselves instead of us telling them."

"Yea I guess I can wait a little longer."

"Aww thanks. You're the best boyfriend ever." Making sure no one was around, she leaned up and kissed him. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands slipped around his neck.

"But I can't do this forever." He mumbled against her lips. She just smiled into the kiss.

"I know but you have to admit its kinda fun dating secretly." She pulled away and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. How she could get lost looking into them.

"Yea we get to sneak around just to see each other. Not knowing if we are ever going to get caught. I'll admit it is pretty fun."

"And I promise once they find out you can kiss me anytime you want. You can even push me up against the locker and make out with me in the middle of the hallway."

"Alright once they find out that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I knew that would make you feel better. Now I gotta get inside so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow babe." With a goodbye kiss, she went inside leaving Troy to walk back home.

And this is how it went during school. When no one was around Troy would pull her into a classroom and kiss her. Or they would go into their secret spot during lunch and just make out. That was the only time they could ever do that. Until someone found out they were dating.

* * *

Weeks went by and still no one had figured out Troy's mystery girlfriend. By now everyone had given up. His friends tried to get it out of him but he never told.

**_Chad:_**

"C'mon dude you have to tell us who this girl is"

"Sorry Chad you'll have to find out yourself. I'm not saying a word."

"Why not man. It's not like you have to tell the whole school. It'll just be a secret between you and me."

"Now one: everyone knows you can't keep a secret and two: I'm not telling you so stop asking me to tell you."

**_Zeke:_**

"Troy who is this secret girlfriend you have."

"Not you too Zeke. Why can't you guess figure it out yourself?"

"Because it would be easier if you just told who it was."

"Well you can keep on asking but I'm not going to tell you."

**_Jason:_**

"Now I may not be the smartest boy you've ever met but if oyu tell me the girl's name I won't tell anyone."

"Jason I know very well you'll forget and tell someone who will tell someone else and then everyone will know."

"Trust me I won't tell anyone who it is."

"Will you guys just stop asking me. I'm not telling anyone."

**_Ryan:_**

"I know we haven't know each other that long but you can trust me not to tell anyone who the girl is."

"Ughh Ryan tell me the guys didn't make you do this."

"Ok the guys didn't make me do this."

"When will you guys learn, I'm not telling anybody. You can find out yourself. It's not that hard."

**_Taylor:_**

"Now Troy I'm not gonnaask you who this mysterious girl is even though I really want to know."

"Thank you Taylor I'm tired of people asking."

"But can you tell me what she's like."

"Oh gosh Taylor I can't explain her. She is gorgeous, smart, funny, talented. She has the most amazing brown eyes. I feel like I've known her my entire life. She is just perfect. The best girlfriend I've ever had."

"Wow so whats her name?"

"Oh her name is...wait Taylor you sneaky little thing. You almost got me to tell you her name."

"And it almost worked too. Well it didn't hurt to try."

"You almost got lucky there Taylor. I think you're the closest one to finding out."

"It was worth a shot. But I'll get it out of you soon Troy Bolton."

"Yea I'd like to see you try that."

Around the corner his girlfriend was smiling at him. She knew that they all tried to figure who his girlfriend was. Troy looked around and saw he. He smirked at him while winking at her.

"I can't do this much longer." He mouthed towards her.

"Don't worry they'll find out soon enough." She mouthed back

* * *

It had been about 3 months since the school found out that Troy's ring was on another girls finger. His friends had finally given up. Troy and his girlfriend were walking out of the school. They stopped when someone finally saw the class ring that rested on the girls finger.

"OMG Troy Bolton gave his ring to Gabriella Montez." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled, knowing they finally found out.

"Good now after 6 months I can finally do this." And just like he was promised, Troy pushed Gabriella against a locker and kissed her in front of the entire school.

* * *

**This one-shot just came to me. I just started typing and ended up with this. I hope you enjoyed it. And you know what I'd enjoy even more. You see that little box in the corner. There is a line that says 'Submit Review' All you have to do it click that and type. **


End file.
